


new chat with spooky jim!

by angelblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kik au, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/pseuds/angelblur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i thought you were just the kid who asked him for nudes a month ago.'</p><p>(please read tags for triggers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	new chat with spooky jim!

**Author's Note:**

> edit 11/28: this is the only bad fic of mine im keeping up jus cus so many ppl like it

spooky jim is typing...  
spooky jim: hey qt  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy: who is this  
spooky jim: i follow u on ig, saw ur kik couldn't resist ;)  
ty guy: if youre asking for nudes the answers no  
spooky jim: aw  
spooky jim: thats not y i texted u tho  
spooky jim: jst wanted to talk 2 a qt :^)  
ty guy: why does that emoji have a nose  
spooky jim: its aesthetically pleasing  
ty guy: no its creepy  
ty guy: no im not gonna play 20 questions  
ty guy: im gonna take a shower and no you cant join me  
spooky jim: aw tYLER ur no fun  
spooky jim: wait srsly ur gonna leave me  
spooky jim: BABY DONT BE LIKE THIS  
spooky jim: TYLER  
read at 7:08 pm  
spooky jim: jerk  
spooky jim: still cute tho

•••

spooky jim: eisenhower high!!  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy: what  
spooky jim: thats the hs u go 2 rite?? :^)  
ty guy: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT  
spooky jim: u know mark??? me n him are bros  
ty guy: frickin mark  
ty guy: also stop with the noses  
spooky jim: ur no fun tyler :+(  
ty guy: bye  
spooky jim: but y??? :-(((  
ty guy: youre annoying  
spooky jim: then how come u keep txting me  
spooky jim: ;~)  
spooky jim: also im picking mark up tmrw look 4 me!!!! ill b lookin 4 u  
ty guy: no im taking the bus home  
spooky jim: mark said u get a ride frm that jenna girl WHO HAPPENS to live by mark  
ty guy: frickin MARK  
spooky jim: c u tmrw qt :^)

•••

spooky jim is typing...  
spooky jim: omg  
spooky jim: omgomgomgomgomg  
spooky jim: tYLER u r the CUTEST FRICKIN THING IVE EVER SEEN  
spooky jim: like  
spooky jim: ur eyes r so pretty  
spooky jim: u dropped ur books i wanted 2 help but we were already drivin away m sry  
spooky jim: but ur hands were shakin so bad i wanna hold em  
spooky jim: next time i c u can i hold ur hands  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: TYLER  
spooky jim: CNT U SEE  
spooky jim: WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: ur stubborn  
spooky jim: i like tht  
ty guy: congrats  
spooky jim: can i kiss u next time i c u  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: can i hug u  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: can i tell every1 ur my bf  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: can i hold ur hands  
ty guy: maybe  
spooky jim: :^)  
spooky jim: my names josh btw  
ty guy: cool  
spooky jim: remember it ur gna b screaming it later  
ty guy: and you ruined it  
spooky jim: nah  
spooky jim: i gtg, bye tyler ilu!!! :~)  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy: bye, josh.

•••

tyler's a CUTE is typing...  
tyler's a CUTE: hi  
ty guy: hey  
ty guy: nice name  
tyler's a CUTE: thx its tru  
ty guy: uh  
ty guy: you said youd pick up mark today  
ty guy: you didnt  
ty guy: hes pissed  
tyler's a CUTE: o  
tyler's a CUTE: some1 missed me ;^)  
ty guy: stop he was really upset  
tyler's a CUTE: my mom was in the hospital  
tyler's a CUTE: i told him that & hes cool now  
tyler's a CUTE: but thanks anyways  
ty guy: oh sorry  
read at 3:46 pm  
ty guy: real mature josh  
read at 3:47 pm  
ty guy: dude whyd you change your name back  
ty guy: i kinda liked 'tyler's a CUTE'  
spooky jim: u should trust me  
spooky jim: i act like an ahole but m not  
spooky jim: r u busy rn  
ty guy: studying  
spooky jim: ill resend tht bc obv u didnt READ it th 1st time TYLER  
spooky jim: r u busy  
ty guy is typing...  
ty guy: no  
spooky jim: good  
spooky jim: im outside ur window  
ty guy: its RAINING  
spooky jim: bet its not rainin inside ur house  
ty guy: how do you even know where i live  
ty guy: wait  
ty guy: mark?  
spooky jim: mark.  
spooky jim: maybe mark will b our always  
ty guy: oh my god  
ty guy: come inside before u get sick doors unlocked  
spooky jim: <3  
ty guy: dont push it

•••

spooky jim is typing...  
spooky jim: wanna know smth cool :+)  
josh's boy is typing...  
josh's boy: i wanna know why u changed my kik name  
spooky jim: bc its tru  
josh's boy: no its not  
spooky jim: then y havent u changed it  
josh's boy is typing...  
josh's boy is typing...  
josh's boy: tell me the cool thing  
spooky jim: :^)  
spooky jim: when 2 ppl talk a lot they start talkin like eachother  
josh's boy: neat  
spooky jim: uve started misspelling things  
spooky jim: its like were married  
josh's boy: no its not  
spooky jim: im thinkin a spring wedding  
josh's boy: im thinking turning off my phone  
spooky jim: NO  
spooky jim: HUSBAND  
spooky jim: wait omg do u watch anime  
spooky jim: can i call u my husbando  
josh's boy: two weeks ago u asked me for nudes & now ur asking if i watch anime  
spooky jim: correction i said 'aw' when u clarified u WOULDNT b sendin nudes  
josh's boy: uh huh  
josh's boy: ouran  
spooky jim: husbando  
josh's boy: oh my god ur a weeaboo  
spooky jim: u luv it :^)  
josh's boy: shut up senpai  
tyler's senpai is typing...  
josh's boy: oh my GOD  
tyler's senpai: doki doki （≧∇≦）  
read at 11:28 pm  
tyler's senpai: sayōnara watashi no ai

•••

josh is typing...  
josh: tyler  
josh: tlykenrtyler fuck pleasw answer  
josh: tell me mark wa slying  
josh: imin tbe parking lot of the hospital but im shaking so ba do dont knownif i can step out  
josh: u w ere so ahooy yestefday  
josh: it s funny how the universe jeeps putging us in situations where we hafta talk to each other  
josh: ukooked so beautiful whn marks phone started playing the smiths & u started dancing  
josh: iwant e sbto kiss u why didnt inkiss u  
josh: pelase don die tyler pelasew  
josh: i mreally merdy and awkward and fucking assholey but god i lybink i kove you  
josh: pelase  
oops, it looks like josh's boy's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect again.  
josh: wy dodnt yo tell me WHY DONT YOU TRST ME IW ANT TO FIX YOU OKEASE TYLER DOFN BE DEAD  
sent

•••

tyler is typing...  
tyler: josh?  
josh is typing...  
josh: TYLER OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK THEY OWNT LET ME SEE YOU  
tyler: josh calm down, its mark  
josh: o  
josh: where is he where r u is he ok  
tyler: they had to do emergency blood transfusions. they won't let me see him either but they gave me what belongings he had on him and told me to wait outside the room. it's cold. i'm scared.  
josh: he cant die mark he cant  
josh: was he always like this  
tyler: he's had depression for two or three years maybe? hes harmed himself for two that much i know and he tried to kill himself a while back, uh i think it was right before high school started  
josh: why didnt he tell me  
tyler: i thought you were just the kid who asked him for nudes a month ago  
josh is typing...  
josh is typing...  
tyler is typing...  
tyler: josh?  
delivered

••• 

tyler is typing...  
tyler: josh  
josh is typing...  
josh: hey mark any news  
tyler: its tyler  
josh: fuck is he ok did smth happen  
tyler: no no im tyler tyler is typing thats me  
josh: oh  
josh: OH  
josh: TYLER  
josh: r u alright they ownt ke me see u ive been so worried  
tyler: i stole my phone from mark they wont let me talk to anybody but my parents  
tyler: im sorry im sorry i was so scared my head was so loud i was so scared  
tyler: ive been depressed for a long time  
josh: y didnt you tell me  
tyler: i didnt want to lose you  
josh is typing...  
josh: im never going anywhere tyler i knownim jjst the kid who asked fir nudes forever ago but i dont wanna be tbat anymore inwanna be more to you i can barely tyle bevause im startin to cry but tyler ryler ryler i think im really falijng for you i want to helo you i want to help fix you pelase let me in tyler  
read at 1:32 pm  
josh: tyler?????  
read at 2:06 pm  
tyler is typing...  
tyler: hey josh, sorry they made tyler give the phone back its mark again  
josh: oh  
josh: did he read my text  
tyler: um idk maybe he was rly quiet when i took the phone so maybe  
josh: ok  
tyler: they say tmrw theyll let friends visit  
josh: :^)

•••

tyler's boy is typing...  
tyler's boy: ur a good kisser  
josh's boy is typing...  
josh's boy: thanks. so are u.

•••

josh's boy is typing...  
josh's boy: im havinf s bad night  
tyler's boy is typing...  
tyler's boy: how bad????  
josh's boy: wnana do badthings  
tyler's boy: omw  
josh's boy: no n ono its dark dont wnat u to go out tofnyour way  
tyler's boy: already runnin  
josh's boy: josh  
tyler's boy: cnt talk now sweetie, dnt wanna drop my phone!!!!! be there soon dnt do anything pls :-//  
josh's boy: josh u dont ahve to  
josh's boy: i mean. i wanntylu to come  
josh's boy: but godni don desevre such a besutifu lboy  
josh's boy: u relalt are my boy unknow  
josh's boy: ik u act liek an ashsole jst tonseem like a fuckboy or whatever but. knownwhat unrly are & thats a CUTIE  
tyler's boy: i'll b a LOT cuter if u let me in  
tyler's boy: u should get me a key so i can keep u safe  
josh's boy: its almost like we rky are married  
tyler's boy: u think i was kidding abt that spring wedding??? we can talk more abt it if u LET ME IN  
josh's boy: dnt b a bridezilla

•••

new chat with beebo urie!  
beebo: HEY ARE U JOSH??,,??!!!  
jishwa: uh ya? whos this  
beebo: I'M BRENDON I GO TO SCHOOL W TYLER!!!!!  
jishwa: o um hello  
beebo: hi !!!!!!  
beebo: have u fucked yet  
jishwa: thts none of ur buisness get outta here  
beebo: IM JUST WONDERING IF I CAN GET THOSE SLOPPY SECONDS!!!!  
beebo is typing...  
blocked number  
jishwa: bye

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: sorry abt brendon he gets like that  
jishwa is typing...  
jishwa: r u 2 friends  
ty: yea, we met last year  
ty: hes hypersexual so he flirts w everyone  
jishwa: i dnt want him flirtin w u  
ty: tough words, coming from a bottom  
jishwa: LOW BLOW  
jishwa: howd u know tht  
ty: by the way u moaned when i kissed ur neck  
jishwa: listen............  
ty: and ur ass  
jishwa: patronizing  
jishwa: but srsly i dnt want him doing tht  
jishwa: ur mine he shuld respect tht & stay away from u  
ty: woa woa WOA ok  
ty: 1, his mind isnt gonna suddenly unnympho itself so sorry  
ty: 2, hes one of my best friends & i can put up w some flirting  
ty: & 3 u n me rnt even officially boyfriends yet  
jishwa: were not??  
jishwa: were soulm8s tht automatically makes us bfs  
ty: flattery wont help u here  
jishwa: sh. listen closely  
ty: oh my god  
ty: oh my god it is four in the morning you are NOT playing please please please by the smiths outside my window  
jishwa: i could be playin it inside ur bedroom  
jishwa: cmon tyyyy its cold  
jishwa: pretty girls make graves is on next  
jishwa: i know 4 a FACT that is ur bop  
jishwa: & i have an important question but i have 2 ask it aloud  
ty: the answers yes  
jishwa: i didnt even ask it shut up let me have a dramatic romantic moment  
ty: every moment is dramatic & romantic with u josh  
jishwa: oh NO dnt u try to one-up me  
jishwa: ok fine one-up me please jst let me in its cold im gonna CRY tyler  
jishwa: what kinda bf ARE u  
ty: yours  
jishwa is typing...  
jishwa is typing...  
jishwa is typing...  
jishwa: let me in n ill let u prove tht

•••

jishwa is typing...  
jishwa: can udrive  
ty is typing...  
ty: uh yea  
ty: why  
jishwa: do u have a car,,,???  
ty: my moms?  
jishwa: ok  
jishwa: can u drive over here  
jishwa: i mean u could walk but its dark  
ty: wait why couldnt u walk over here  
jishwa: shaking 2 hard  
jishwa: panic attack  
ty: frick  
ty: what happened  
jishwa: mom died  
ty: im so sorry oh my god im on my way  
jishwa: they said she had 7 months  
jishwa: it was a week & a half  
jishwa: i told her abt u  
jishwa: she said u sounded lovely n she couldnt wait 2 meet  
ty: u were gonna introduce me to your mom?  
jishwa: of course  
jishwa: who else is gnna help fund that spring wedding  
jishwa: was  
jishwa: fuckfuckfuckfcukfcukf  
ty: coming in

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: why werent u here to pick up mark  
ty: not that i dont trust u just that he seemed rly quiet today n kept avoiding me so i couldnt ask  
ty: he looked really sad  
ty: are u ok?  
ty: cause u know proms coming up  
ty: am i being subtle enough ahaha  
ty: ugh is ur phone off  
ty: i swear as soon as u turn it on u are getting an EARFUL sir  
ty: i gtg do hw BYE JOSH mr i turn my phone off for no reason other than to WORRY my BOYFRIEND  
delivered

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: dude  
ty: did i do something or  
ty: bc this silent treatments getting old  
ty: i went to ur house n the door was locked  
ty: i knocked on ur window no answer  
ty: im sitting on ur lawn staring at the sky do u wanna join me??  
delivered  
ty: screw you josh dun  
delivered

••• 

ty is typing...  
ty: ohmy god  
ty: youDIDNT you frickin ASSHOLE  
ty: hes lying theyre lying. uwpudknt be that stupid  
ty: ihtn god josh  
ty: oelase answer me  
ty: im on ur lawn againi snuck in your oarnets sorobabky hate me  
ty: pleas ejosj  
ty: they saidnyou died on impact  
ty: oelase  
ty: josh i lovr you please

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: proms tonight  
ty: i have this nice suit picked out for u  
ty: its got purple pockets n everything  
ty: i havent slept in two days  
ty: im in ur bedroom is that weird  
ty: im wearin ur hoodie the big black one w the bear on the front  
ty: is that a sports team or smth  
ty: i never asked  
ty: it smells like u  
ty: if i close my eyes its like you're right next to me  
ty: why did u go  
ty: why were on the smae road asthe drunk guy jsohwhy why whyw why  
ty: why  
ty: if i send nudes will you come back  
ty: please come back

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: i remember u asked me to text you whenever i was having a bad night  
ty: itsia badnight it sa bad night there ar eDEMONS in your hoodie theyre scrmesig so loud josh chase then way the besr wont fend then iff for much longer xommebCk come back and save me come bakc COME BACK

•••

ty is typing...  
ty is typing...  
ty is typing...  
ty: why did you die before you could fix me

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: theyre sending me away  
ty: they say im a danger to myself n others  
ty: its not my fault i almost killed mark  
ty: its just a broken arm he'll be fine  
ty: everything about me is broken  
ty: you said u wanted to fix me  
ty: i need you to fix me  
ty: doctors wont fix me  
ty: I NEED YOU TO FIX ME

•••

ty is typing...  
ty: josh joshie jsosh babby theyre ocnnga take my hoen away theh cns tthey cant  
ty: theyrne ginna takenyou wawy from me non onoNO INEONT LET THEN INWOMT LET THEM TAKE TOU  
ty: i mon a bus there when ingetogg the busd theyre gonna tkae my ohoen gheyre ginna takenu theres 5 mintues leftuntil the bus stips  
ty: do your think i cns jump out the windowinnfiche minutes  
ty: theee three thrnes more kinnyye shosh i cant o cns tdo it  
ty: THE ANT TAOE YOU FROM ME IH GOD WEFE HER ETHYA CSNT THEYRE COING FOR ME JOSH SAABE ME SAVBENE THEYRE TKAING TOU ASSY DAVE ME

•••

dear josh,  
they dont UNDERSTAND. they dont get it. they say writing to you will be just the same as texting you, but its not. i know youre dead, i get you probably didn't even read those messages (too busy schmoozing it up in heaven or something. typical.) but it felt like you did, kinda. i don't know. even if you could see this it's probably indecipherable, because my handwriting sucks so bad. but they said i couldn't text you anymore, so here i am.  
they won't let me use any sharp things or hot things or painful things, which blows because sharp & hot & painful things made me forget you.  
i also realized last night that i never audibly said 'i love you.' i typed it, & i'm writing it, but i never said it. i woke up in the middle of the night screaming & i tried to scratch off my skin because the memory of you wont seep out of my veins no matter how roughly i break the skin.  
it's whatever.  
i love you. if you have any plans on coming back, please hurry. i might kill myself before you do, & i heard somewhere if you kill yourself, you go to hell. i know you're in heaven. i know.  
sincerely, tyler

•••

dear josh,  
there's a boy here i don't think you'd like. his name is gabe, & he tried swatting my ass the first time we met. its ok though, because he did that to everyone. he tried humping me too, but i told him i have a boyfriend. he laughed & said 'isnt your boyfriend dead?' i punched him in the jaw & got in wicked trouble, but i dont mind. i know youre dead, i just dont like talking about it.  
im scared.  
so very, very scared.  
you're not dead. you can't be.  
i know you're dead, but you're not.  
oh. hello. why are you sitting on the foot of my bed?  
well, i guess i have to go now. you're holding out your hand to me, & its been so long since i've held your hand.  
sincerely, tyler

•••

new chat with mark!!  
mark!! is typing...  
mark!!: when did you hear?  
bndn is typing...  
bndn: yesterday his parents got some letter & FREAKED  
mark!!: i can imagine  
mark!!: i miss them so much already  
bndn: can i tell you something a little weird  
bndn: but u HAVE to believe me  
mark!!: uh sure???  
bndn: tyler texted me the night he jumped off the roof  
mark!!: fuck off  
bndn: IM SERIOUS  
bndn: i tried texting back but i it just said the 'oops! cant be delievered' message i SWEAR mark i wouldnt lie about this thats fucked up  
mark!!: ok ok ok  
mark!!: what'd he say?  
bndn: it was so fuckin freAKY man  
bndn: he just sent the ':^)' emoticon

•••

oops, looks like tyler's boy's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect again. 

••• 

oops, looks like josh's boy's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect again. 

•••

'do you think they'll let us get married in heaven?'  
'doesn't matter, i'm slapping a ring on you as soon as it's spring.'  
'do they even have seasons there?'  
'hopefully. do you think they have cell service?'


End file.
